


GO Halloween

by Crowley_TheBunny



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_TheBunny/pseuds/Crowley_TheBunny
Summary: Solo había sido un error de cálculo, no había metido a la ecuación que cierto ángel entrará a la sala de imprevisto y causará que ambos entrarán a dicha película, ni mucho menos el que los poderes del ángel no pudieran servir en aquella situación.No, en lo absoluto, pero gracias a ello ahora se hallaban corriendo por los pasillos de la fábrica de muñecos Chucky siendo perseguidos por el único muñeco poseído que existía
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	GO Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover entre "Good Omens" y "Chucky, el muñeco diabólico".

El sonido de las máquinas eran lo único que se podía oír en aquella fábrica, su mirada iba de un lado a otro mientras que su mano se hallaba siendo tomada con fuerza por Aziraphale, el ángel que había terminado involucrado en esta situación.

Sabía que aquello era una mala idea desde que Pepper lo reto a usar sus poderes demoníacos para entrar a una película de terror posterior a sus quejas sobre "la falta de sentido común en los personajes", ah, pero quería mostrarle que las películas de terror eran buenas a toda costa.

Una cosa llegó a la otra y, cuando se hallaba a la mitad del conjuro, el ángel había ingresado a la habitación con un tazón repleto de dulces, gracias a ello el conjuro fue realizado de manera errónea y había entrado a la única película que seguía dándole pesadillas, irónicamente.

"Chucky el muñeco diabólico".

Oh por todos los santos, solo esperaba que Crowley no lo fuera a matar de manera lenta después de meter al ex-guardian de la puerta este en aquel embrollo, aunque dicha petición era demasiado conociendo a aquél demonio que había sido capaz de dejar inválido a un hombre que se burló de la gordura del ángel, de solo recordar aquella escena le daban escalofríos.

— Adam, se que estás ahí — Oyó detrás suyo, aquella voz era tan conocida para el adolescente, no por nada odiaba los muñecos que hablaban.

Volteo de reojo viendo a ese maldito muñeco corriendo sobre las repisas donde se hallaban cientos de muñecos idénticos a él, aquél traje de overol color azul tenía manchas de sangre que mostraba que hubo varias víctimas que cayeron en las garras de aquel abominable ser.

Habían logrado cortarle una mano y que se le cayera uno de sus ojos, lastimosamente aquello no había frenado la sed de sangre de aquél muñeco que, para su desdicha, había usado la falta de una mano para meterse un cuchillo en aquel hueco, haciéndole más peligroso que antes.

— Debes hacer un portal Adam o no podremos salir de aquí — Repitió por décima vez desde que habían llegado a la fábrica de "Niños buenos", como se le conocía a la marca de muñecos a los que pertenecía Chucky, claro, restándole el alma de un asesino serial en su interior.

— ¡Pudiste hacerlo hecho tú desde que llegamos! — Reclamó, sabía que no debía gritarle al ángel pues este no había hecho nada malo sólo que estaba demasiado estresado y sumado al susto que le causaba Chucky, daba como resultado su humor de los mil demonios.

— Lo intenté ciento veintitrés veces desde que llegamos aquí pero, para pesar mío, mis milagros no funcionan en un deseo del anticristo — Recalcó el ángel, demostrando que estaban jodidos.

Bueno, estaban jodidos hace un instante, ahora, con un Aziraphale siendo atacado por Chucky que estaba dispuesto a cortarle la garganta al principado estaban demasiado jodidos (debía tomar nota mental de jamás apartar la vista de ese muñeco).

— "A este paso, suena mejor ser asesinado por este muñeco a que sea a manos de Crowley" — Pensó antes de tomar uno de los muñecos recién salidos y golpear con este a Chucky.

Esta sería una noche larga.

\---------------

— ¡¿Cómo que no podemos ir por ellos, bruja!? — El demonio se hallaba molesto, no, furioso era una palabra más cercana a como se sentía Crowley.

Él no quería ir a Tadfield, había planeado ir a la biblioteca de su esposo angelical, quien no sabía que era su esposo pero ya después le diría aquello, pero no, esos mocosos habían engatusado a su ángel para ir a ver películas de Halloween y comer dulces hasta reventar.

Si hubiera previsto que meterían a su pobre y delicado ángel a una película de terror donde fácilmente los matarían, hubiera preferido mil, no, un millón de veces sumergirse a una alberca llena de agua bendita, la más bendita que existiera en el mundo.

— Ya te lo dije Crowley, solo Adam puede sacarlos de ahí, ni tus poderes demoníacos van a poder ayudar con ello — Explico Anathema por vigésima vez.

La mirada de todos los presentes se posó al televisor donde pudieron ver con horror que el ángel tenía una herida en el brazo y varias en el rostro, no, no es que fuera por el miedo de ver al ángel sufrir (había probabilidad de que salieran sanos y salvos una vez acabase aquello), sino que tenían miedo a la reacción del demonio que, por el olor a azufre que había inundado toda la casa, no se veía nada contento.

— Es mejor bruja de quinta que encuentres una manera de sacar a Zira o juro que el infierno será un destino demasiado benevolente para lo que haré con todos ustedes si mi ángel aparece con otro rasguño — Advirtió el demonio a la par que caminaba hacia el baño, Anathema noto como las pisadas del demonio quedaban marcadas en el piso de madera.

Debían hacer algo rápido o Crowley quemaría toda la casa.

\-----------------

— ¿Estás bien Adam? — Preguntó el albino, había tenido que romper su camisa para poder vendar el brazo del más joven quien había recibido un cuchillazo de parte del muñeco antes de que este desapareciera entre todos los muñecos de la fábrica.

— Si, todo bien Zira, ¿y tú?, ¿cómo se encuentra tu brazo? — El sentimiento de culpabilidad se encontraba presente en el más joven, por su culpa el ángel tenía una gran herida en el brazo, y podía deducir que esa "herida pequeñita" que había en la pierna del albino era más grande y profunda de lo que esté admitía pues su forma de correr era más torpe y lenta que al inicio.

— No es nada, pase cosas peores en la colonización española — Y aquello no era mentira, había recibido latigazos de parte de los españoles pues estos habían pensado que era un ser del mal que había influido en las tribus de indígenas — No es que sea partidario de la muerte, pero ese muñeco debe ser destruido.

— Pero es un monstruo, Aziraphale, es casi imposible ganarle en esta fábrica, es su terreno

— Pero tú has visto esta película, así que sabes cómo derrotarlo — Afirmó el principado antes de levantarse del suelo, acción que imitó el anticristo.

— Te darán ganas de vomitar cuando veas el resultado, Aziraphale — Avisó, ante aviso no había engaño

— Mientras que salgamos de aquí, un milagro hará que olvide esa escena, Adam

Ambos sonrieron antes de ir en búsqueda de ese muñeco, ya habían corrido lo suficiente, debían ganarle a Chucky para poder salir de aquella película.

O eso es lo que querían creer.

\---------------

Vómito una vez salió el muñeco de aquella máquina, tenía pegado a su cuerpo dos brazos más y sus piernas habían sido amputadas y reemplazadas con una cabeza calva de otro muñeco y otro brazo más, donde se hallaba bordado "Chucky" habían sido cocidos, o más bien incrustados, varios ojos color azul.

Adam se limpio la boca mientras que Aziraphale tomaba con fuerza el tubo de fierro y golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al muñeco y empezaba a golpear una y otra vez su cabeza hasta que esta se abrió con sangre manchando el piso, por segunda vez vómito.

— Dale saludos de mi parte a Lucifer — Expreso con odio el ángel, aventando el tubo lejos de él y escupiendo al cuerpo deformado de aquel muñeco diabólico.

— No sabía que eras así, Aziraphale — Confesó sorprendido.

Jamás había visto aquella faceta en el ángel, podría asegurar que nadie había logrado ver aquella faceta de Aziraphale y, si alguna vez contaba aquello, era deducible que sería tomado como loco pues el ángel era un amor en persona.

— No le digas a nadie sobre esto, Gabriel es capaz de mandarme a trabajar en la armada angelical si se entera de ello — Pidió Aziraphale a lo que asintió, haciendo un ademán de cerrar la boca como promesa de no hablar de ello

Entonces se vieron iluminados por una luz color violeta y, cuando se dieron cuenta, se hallaban nuevamente en la sala donde se lograba ver a un demonio transformado en una gran serpiente con los colmillos abiertos mostrando que iba a atacar a los presentes por una razón desconocida.

— Crowley, deja a esos chicos en paz — Ordenó el ángel y de inmediato se vio al demonio volverse a transformar en humano

— ¡Ángel! — Grito el demonio acercándose al albino, sus lentes fueron tirados al suelo permitiendo a sus ojos ver detalladamente al ángel enfrente suyo, fue algo inevitable que se mordiera sus labios con solo ver a su enamorado lleno de heridas, manchas de sangre y una camisa rota que le permitía darse un banquete, pensamientos que dejó de lado pues la preocupación era mayor — ¿Estas bien ángel?, ¿no te lastimaste?, ¿quieres que vaya a esa película y destroce a ese estúpido muñeco?

— Tranquilo querido, todo está perfecto, aunque necesito darme un cambio de ropa, he perdido mi saco y mi camisa de encuentra rota, totalmente inapropiado para mi persona

Adam sonrió agradecido al ángel, el demonio había dejado de lado el tema de matarlos a todos para enfocarse en el ángel, el Bentley estaba encendido con su demoníaco conductor listo para partir.

— Perdón de nuevo por aquél accidente — Hablo de nuevo Adam recibiendo una caricia en sus cabellos marrones de parte del ángel.

— Lo que sucedió allá es nuestro secreto, querido, disfruten su velada y felices fiestas — Se despidió, todos correspondieron la despedida viendo al ángel subirse al automóvil y como este se iba a una velocidad demasiado rápida lejos de ahí.

Un chasquido de sus dedos fue suficiente para hacer que todos los presentes olvidarán aquello, dio una excusa que ambos seres no pudieron asistir antes de ingresar a la sala a seguir viendo películas de terror.

— "Nuestro secreto" — Pensó sonriente a la par que comía palomitas, ahora Chucky no sonaba tan horrible como antes.

**Author's Note:**

> NA: La verdad hice que Adam tuviera dicha fobia a ese muñeco por mi experiencia con él.


End file.
